Maverick
Maverick This character belongs to InterGalacticFly. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. A P P E A R A N C E Quote: I can assure you that I'm not quite as handsome as I used to be... I think? Maverick is a bronze colored dragon with coppery upper scales. His under belly is the shade of a decaying penny, while his horns and back spines are that of stained gold. He has a thin, malnourished face with red-orange eyes that seem to match in color with his earring. In addition he has four catfish like whiskers sticking out of his snout. The beat up top hat on his head is a coal black with a golden colored line streaked across it. His body is thin and bony, as he doesn't eat regularly. P E R S O N A L I T Y Quote:... I can't know what I was but... At least I know what I am now. Maverick is an eccentric and broken dragon. He would seem upon first meeting to be Greedy, oily and a little bit of a blatherskite. In this hypothetical meeting he is most likely selling his "wares" to passing dragons. He would probably be grinning deviously and taking advantage of those stupider than him. Maverick basically is a manipulative cheat tarnished with Narcissism outwardly. Now, on the inside of Maverick you would find that he is truly a scared lost dragon, frightened of how he has lost everything... If he ever had something at all. He has no memories of his past from before ten years ago. Everything behind is a foggy haze, too thick to see through for him. And the future is just as terrifying. S K I L L S Quote: I could probably steal every last earring in your ear edgy teenager. *He is a skilled trickster and illusionist *He is very persuasive, but only to a reasonable point *He has a set of speedy and silent little talons that are useful for swiping things from other dragons *He can fight very viciously when need be H I S T O R Y Maverick only remembers things that have happened in around the past ten years or so. The last thing he has memory of before his mind is unable to trace any farther back is a moment of standing in a dark street In the sky kingdom. A strange dragon with a face hidden and blurry, yet unmistakably clear stands in front of him. As Maverick blinks the dragon is gone. Soon after this Maverick realizes that he is unsure of who he is and many other things "Who was that?" "Where am I?..." "Who am I?" Back then Maverick wasn't one to dwell on things, so instead of pondering over the matter he simply continued walking. "Walking where." His subconscious asked. "No where..." He spoke to himself. As he wandered the streets he noticed how his path would repeat. Make a turn left at the lamp, another right, Left again... The lamp?! As he swiveled through the labyrinth of hazy paths, streets, and walkways he came to a sudden conclusion. "I'm lost?" He looked up at the sky, dark and moonless. Maybe he should rest till Morning. As Maverick places his... His tired body on to the ground he closes his eyes. When he awakes he hears dragons chattering in the streets and he see the bright dawning sun shining over the mountains. Strangely he finds himself in an alley way, and as he looks around he sees how the city he was in now had a completely different structure than the place that he had been only... Was it seconds, moments...Ago? He no longer knew. In Mavericks next few years of life he'd learn to steal and use a cold remembered power of trickery to get his way with others. Stealing became a very important object in his life very quickly. It was his lifeblood, the only way to obtain food in the very desolate mountains he now found himself in, and obtain objects of other likes... His claws were always itching to grab hold of shiny things that he'd find rapped around other dragons you see. For some strange reason jewelry enthralled him beyond words. He slowly developed a quick claw that could swipe just about any little trinket from any dragon that he wanted to steal from. He usually got away with these thefts and stayed a particularly shadowy unseen figure for a year or so. One foggy afternoon he saw a large rosy jewel embedded in the scales of a higher noble dragon. Their was something strange about it. It... had reminded him of something?... Someone? He had known good well never to try taking a jewel embedded in another's flesh but now, in that moment he couldn't remember why not to try. Maverick had thrown himself out of the shadows and onto the dragon. In a strange cold act of gruesome violence Maverick attempted to yank out the rose colored ruby from the dragons temples. Shocked by the sudden assault the dragon was unable to retaliate until Maverick started tearing out the jewel. The noble had jumped up throwing Maverick off, and proceeded to shriek in agony and slash and claw blindly at him. As Maverick finally tore off the jewel in a state of triumph he suddenly felt a searing pain in his right eye. The noble had slashed a great groove or two into his eye. As Mavericks face was burning in pain he ran blindly into the dark alley ways, and when he looked back the noble had had a large bleeding hole in his temples. As Maverick stared down at his prize he wondered what memory or thought had compelled him to do such a thing. This incident caused him to grow an extremely infamous image. He was now named a decrepit and thieving lunatic to the dragons in that city. So, on the following day he left the tiny city in the middle of the night. As he had flown Maverick wondered where he had gotten these tendencies and skills from. He didn't really know where... But he had them nonetheless. WIP T R I V I A Quote: What sort of facts are these?! All you really need to know about me is //insert long history here// See! That's that. *He has a strange fear of marionettes *He doesn't like to be up extremely high in the air *He Has quite a few different nicknames. The most common are Ratter, Pigeon, Loon, and Maverick. *Maverick isn't his real name, he has simply forgotten his real one. He just took a liking to being called The Maverick, so that is what he chose his new name to be *He can play the violin really well even though he supposedly can't remember when or where he learned how to *I want to write a little horror story for him *He knows that others think he's crazy so he ends up using this as an excuse to give explanation to his thieving tendencies. G A L L E R Y Maverick Colors.png|Just cartoony doodles No strings attached... Right.png|Oh boy! now I want to write some horror stories. Maverick.png.jpg|It's Just a really cool drawing by Cut-throat the AbyssWing Mav.png|TYSM! Drawn by Dewdrop BF1FFFA8-C7B4-4867-AB06-44BCBF77F632.jpeg|A Coolio drawing by Feather!! TY! R E L A T I O N S H I P S Quote: My only friend would be my therapist... If I had a therapist. And my only enemy... Would be most everyone who's ever spoken to me. I need recommendations for him Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Work In Progress Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (InterGalacticFly)